Seducing Patrick Jane
by Rothelena
Summary: Why in hell is he behaving like a gentleman if she doesn't want him to? Well, desperate times call for desperate measures...Rated M. I'm not kidding.
1. Chapter 1

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 1

Odd. He still felt like a stranger in his own skin.

He'd been free for some weeks now, four to be precise. He'd worked hard- done everything to distract him, in fact. He felt like going insane whenever he was alone. The nights were hell for him. Alone in the attic, eyes wide with desperation. Brooding. Thinking. So scared it made him shake all over.

He was glad Red John was finally dead. Killed by his own hands. He'd kept his promise. And it felt good.

He was full of earth-shattering shame when he thought about Lisbon, though. He knew how much he'd hurt her. And his heart ached so much with this knowledge that he could never get rid of his shame. It accompanied him everywhere.

He had realized that he loved her when she had been shot, and he had heard it over the phone. In this moment, everything had been clear. Every fiber of his being had reached out towards her, his soul so wide open it had scared him beyond comprehension.

His heart had been encased by a thick layer of pure ice ever since he'd lost his family. And suddenly, when he'd had to listen to her pained breath over the phone, it had burned so hot it was a searing pain in his chest.

And just like that, Patrick Jane had known that he loved again.

Until his thirst for revenge had drowned all other emotions. When the phone had rung on the table next to his. Red John's phone.

Now he sat there in the attic every night, utterly alone, cradling this precious new-found love in his heart. A love that would never be consumed. She wouldn't let him. He could well imagine how much she hated him right now.

She had seen him in prison, though. She had managed to unearth the evidence that had allowed him to walk free. And this had meant the world to him. That she'd helped him, although he had shuttered her trust.

He didn't play games with her anymore. Restricted his schemes to the suspects. Was polite with his beautiful superior. Modest. Nice. He wouldn't hurt her further. He would rather die.

He closed his eyes, lowered his head. Suffering again.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon had never been fond of weddings. But this one had had a much deeper effect on her than she was used to. Tommy had been so happy. Her little baby brother and his stunning bride, exchanging their vows. So, so happy.

And suddenly she had started to think. She felt alone. Nobody to share all her secrets with. Nobody to warm her cold feet in bed. Nobody to fuck her brains out on a stifling summer evening. Nobody there to share her life for such a long time now. She sighed, shoving some papers around on her desk. She wanted someone. As desperately as she'd never wanted anything before.

So she pondered the available material.

Agent Dawson from narcotics, tall, dark, good-looking. Totally responsible, loyal to the bones. Had a huge crush on her for some time now.

Agent Paltridge from vice, shoulder-length hair, strong like a bear, almost 6 ft.5. A guy to rely on. Someone who would never betray her.

Agent Simmons from fraud, well-muscled, handsome, smart. Vicious fighter. But a man with a heart of gold. A perfect gentleman.

She sighed. Unfortunately, Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon wasn't known for her good taste. All those guys were utter perfection. But there was a flaw: she didn't love any of them. Oh no.

She hadn't fallen for reliable. Responsible. Sensible. Adult.

She had fallen -hard- for irreverent. Impish. Capricious. Childish.

Nothing but Patrick Jane would do for her.

She looked out through the paned office walls. He was sitting on his couch, staring ahead. Deep in thought, oblivious to anything around him. He'd been like this since he'd been released from prison about four weeks ago. Sad. Nervous. Lost. Off.

She'd felt a numbing sense of betrayal at first.

There she was, freshly released from hospital with an aching bullet wound in her shoulder, and the man she had learned to love had become a killer during her recovery.

She'd been dead set on never seeing him again-on burying him in her already shitty past, never looking back.

But then she'd found herself in the prison's visitor's room one Thursday morning. And when she had seen him sitting face to face with her, serene, but with such unmistakable pain in his eyes, her heart had melted. Stupid heart.

"I know this sounds lame", he'd whispered, handcuffs rattling against his trembling hands, "but I'm sorry, Lisbon. Not for killing him- I had to. But for hurting you. I never wanted that. And, as long as I had it- your trust meant everything to me."

And yes- she'd come back. Every week. Just to talk to him. Bath in his presence. She had worked her ass off to bail him out. She'd found the weapon. With fingerprints and all. He'd been cleared.

He'd been off ever since. His hunches were still the same, strong and reliable, and the work calmed him. Sometimes the old sparkle of mischief was back in his eyes, and she reveled in those moments. He was still a wizard with words, could outtalk anyone.

But he shied away from emotional contact. Averted his eyes. Didn't try to analyze her or the colleagues anymore. It was as if he didn't want to see their feelings, their secrets. He wasn't into games any longer. He hardly ever bantered with her. And yes- she missed it. Missed him.

She'd realized that she wasn't dead set on never seeing him again the day he had first appeared in court. He had looked at her with his sea green eyes. Full of feelings. And she'd known that she was dead set on something else entirely. On having him for herself. On making him love her. As much as she loved him.

So- she would have to fight for him.

She didn't need any subtlety to learn what she needed to know. Rigsby was like a little boy sometimes- easily manipulated.

"Hey!", she asked him, sauntering into the breakfast area, "where do you go for the summer holidays this year?"

"Oh", he answered, unsuspicious ,"Miami…getting engaged in some water sports. That's my thing, you know. You?"

"Oh, I haven't decided on anything yet. Did you know Jane is going to….hmm…where was it…"

"The Coco Palm Bodu Hithi- maldives, I know", Rigsby prompted, chuckling, "Funny, Hmm? Can you imagine Patrick Jane in bathing trunks?"

"Brrrr, of course not!", she said, wrinkling her nose in feigned disgust. Secretly, her mouth was watering, "He's probably as pale as a ghost under his suit."

Rigsby laughed. "You bet!"

When she returned to her office, she was whistling.

Maldives, hmm? Well, she had to call the Coco Palm to inquire about a free room immediately…

xxMentalistxx

Five minutes later, she put down the phone. Done.

Okay, step one had worked out. She had a room at the Coco Palm now, for the same period Jane would be staying there. Three weeks in paradise- she was all game. She'd only made sure she would fly in a day later…she didn't want to meet him on the plane. That would destroy the surprise effect- she couldn't have that.

The hotel was so expensive she'd flinched when she'd heard the price. But hey- if this little scheme landed her safely in Patrick Jane's arms with a lifetime of glorious sex and burning hearts to ensue, it was well worth the price.

She watched him, sitting on his couch, a confused expression on his pretty face. She couldn't wait to see what he hid under those crisp three-piece-suits.

You wait, Patrick Jane. She was looking at him thoughtfully, an almost cruel smile forming on her lips. I will hunt you 'til you surrender. And you will. Soon.

_Okay, how was that for a start? Let me know, please!_

_Some author's notes: I know, I have to write Jane OOC for this- otherwise, he would notice immediately what's on Lisbon's mind, and I can't have that now. So please, indulge me! Maybe you'll like it anyway._

_And, dear LizFromItaly: who's in command now? But, please don't expect me to write the final smut with Lisbon in the dominant position- I rather like it the other way round. But until then- I'll let her be in charge this time. Let's see what she comes up with._

_By the way, I know what you're thinking: Maldives, isn't that a little bit obvious? Hey: it's been raining for days now and it is cold- so I just need a whiff of summer in my life right now!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A slight warning: the story might seem sweet and fluffy on first sight- the Maldives, a very intent Lisbon and Jane in swimwear…but it's not all happy and nice. Jane is a little bit traumatized and draws all the wrong conclusions when it comes to Lisbon…that will create some painful friction, I'm afraid. So: prepare for some angsty elements along the way._

_Thanks for your reviews and alerts- I'm very glad you approve of my work! I promise- I'll write more (Hey, it's much too much fun to stop!).  
><em>

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 2

Patrick Jane looked out of the window into the fluffy white clouds beneath him. The plane was humming softly. He was tired. And he felt raw.

He'd said a hasty goodbye to his fellow colleagues the evening before. He couldn't even really look at Lisbon now, the sense of shame numbed him. She was so pure, so beautiful. He was so unworthy. There'd been a time when he'd hoped killing Red John would change everything. But it hadn't. It was good that the monster was dead now. But he was still the same damaged Patrick Jane.

Two rows in front of him two over-enthusiastic honeymooners were kissing passionately. Blond, cute little girl. Dark-haired hunk. Radiating happiness like a contagious disease. He groaned. And thought of Lisbon some more. The way she had smiled at him before…The way her deep, sexy voice got even deeper when she comforted someone. He closed his eyes. Hell, he missed her already. Even if she hated him, and he could just watch her from afar. It was far better than not seeing her at all.

He lowered the backrest of his chair a tiny little bit and snuggled into the seat. He would try to sleep and just accept the dreams that would come his way. Even if he knew already what he would dream about.

He hoped three weeks on the beautiful Maldives would help him to relax. But in fact: he already knew it wouldn't.

It would make the longing for her worse.

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon was excited. Very much. She felt tipsy without a tiny drop of alcohol in her blood.

Holidays. The Maldives. Sunshine, sand, the ocean. And her fair haired consultant, who'd just turned her prey. She smiled. Her suitcase was crammed with sexy clothes, she was ready to go for the jugular- he couldn't resist this. She hoped.

Deep inside her she sensed that he reciprocated her feelings. She just hoped it wasn't only wishful thinking.

One row in front of her two overjoyed honeymooners were kissing like crazy. Petite, red haired woman. Brunette, bespectacled geek. Glee seeping out of every pore. She sighed. And thought of Patrick Jane. His sexy, elegant hands. Sliding over her back while he kissed her senseless. She shuddered.

She lowered the backrest of her chair a fraction and yawned. She would try to sleep and was sure her dreams would elaborate on the kissing-thing.

She hoped three weeks on the beautiful Maldives would make him hers. But in fact: she already knew it would.

She longed for him. So much.

xxMentalistxx

The hotel was a gem. Lisbon had never resided in one such as beautiful as this. It consisted of several separate huts next to each other, every one of them with a patio directly above the turquoise sea. The luxury restaurant was located at the beach. Everything radiated a sense of privacy and freedom.

Needless to say, she felt splendid when she went off to discover the island.

It was breathtaking. White sand, glittering ocean. Gently lapping waves. There were countless of secluded beaches where not a soul was, and it got lonelier and lonelier the more distance she put between her and the hotel. Absolutely unique. Every whiff of tension fell away. Work, traffic, family matters- gone. Left back in another life. It had been an eternity since she'd felt so good.

When she came back to the illuminated row of beach villas it was slowly getting dark.

Which one of those huts was Jane's? Well, she would find out.

Since she didn't assume that he locked himself inside his bedroom on his holidays, there was only one place where a single, slightly depressed man without company would hang out at this time of the day: the bar.

So this was where she went.

She saw him immediately. He sat at a table close to the ocean, an empty cocktail glass in front of him. He looked like always. Light blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, dark grey three-piece-suit minus the jacket. He stared ahead, sadness and this odd kind of confusion on his face he'd worn since the day he'd been released from prison.

Her heart slammed against her ribcage, her whole skin tingled with anticipation. The hot longing for him pulled at her heart- her steps accelerated.

xxMentalistxx

He was blind to all the beauty around him.

It had been a dire mistake to come here. He already felt bored_- _he didn't belong on this island, he wasn't into this whole holiday-thing any longer. He'd rather be home, reading. Maybe there no indecent dreams would disturb his sleep. Maybe there he could be Lisbon's friend. Maybe there he could stop to nurture stupid fantasies of becoming more. Of becoming her lover. The man who was allowed to touch her. To kiss her. To pleasure her. He closed his eyes in sheer exhaustion. He would go mad here. That was all that would happen in this godforsaken place.

Maybe he could get drunk. Preferably half comatose. How about every single night.

His glass was empty. How dare it? He sighed and turned around to signal for the waiter to bring a new one. And that was when he saw her.

She was like an apparition, and the shock jolted through his limbs like pure electricity. Petite, unbelievably slender body. Dark brown hair loose on her slim shoulders. Emerald green eyes shining in the soft glow of the flickering torches. She wore a white bikini so tiny it just had to be illegal. And he got hard. In seconds.

His eyes flickered shut. This had to be a nightmare. But it wasn't- when he opened his eyes again, she was still there. And she spoke to him.

"Patrick Jane!", she exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here? Uhm, sorry, it's kind of obvious, so, stupid question. Well- what a coincidence, hmmm?"

Coincidence? Was destiny hating him this much?

But she didn't seem to be angry. Or hateful. She was just- Lisbon. It was mean to wish her away just because he had fucked up their friendship big time.

"Agent Lisbon!", he cried out, trying to sound cheerful, "you look…well…stunning, to say the least."

She blushed slightly, which made her all the sexier. Damn, she looked like an image slipped from his fantasies. She wriggled her delectable little bottom, and the bikini thong slid a little higher. Jane swallowed his groan just a fraction before it escaped his lips. His erection was almost ripping through his pants now.

He ordered her a Pina Colada, perfect gentleman that he was. And he engaged in some small talk with her, though most of the time he didn't have the slightest idea what she was talking about- he just had a hard time listening. She was so sweet, so happy, and he sat there like a primitive beast with a raging hard-on, thinking about hot, sweaty sex with her, watching her breasts out of the corner of his eye. He was awful, and he was ashamed. He had shattered her fragile trust in him, ripped her heart right out of her chest, and now she was treating him like a friend again, and he had thoughts that made him flush all over. He was a miserable excuse for a man.

She drank from her glass- with a straw. Fishing for it with her tiny, pink tongue. Sucking it between her luscious, cherry red lips, licking it dry when she stopped drinking. Hot sweat formed on his back. He watched her mouth, mesmerized by the glistening moisture on her sexy, sweet, desirable…he looked up when he noticed that she had stopped talking and stared at him expectantly. Had she just asked him a question?

"Uhm…I'm sorry", he stammered, "what did you just say?"

She smiled. So beautiful.

"I just asked you", she said, "if you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow ? I found a nice little spot, pretty remote. We could take a swim, do some skin-diving, whatever. I could do with some company. What about you?"

No. Absolutely not.

"Of course, my dear", he beamed. Where the hell had that come from?, "sounds like a lovely idea!"

It wasn't a "lovely idea". It was an invitation for disaster.

Her smile brightened.

"Fine", she said," then we'll meet tomorrow, okay? Ten o'clock? I'm looking forward to it."

She got up, but his hand shot out, wrapping around her wrist. He didn't know what the hell he was doing here. When he spoke, it felt like his guts were being ripped out.

But he was still a con-man. He knew how to deceive. So he forced his megawatt smile onto his features and lifted his face up to hers.

"Hey", he said brightly ," we still friends?"

Friends? You wait, I'll peel off your three-piece-suit and…she shook her head to chase away the thoughts.

"Sure we are!", she purred.

He released her.

"Then I see you tomorrow, agent Lisbon."

She nodded and walked away.

When she was well out of sight, Jane groaned and signaled for the waiter. He needed something much, much stronger now than a cocktail.

How should an honest man stay a gentleman with Teresa Lisbon in a white bikini at his side?

_I'm a little bit sorry for those two myself…but, see, children: that happens if adults don't TALK!_

_Okay *big sigh*- let's see how we get them out of this mess…_

_This is the most difficult story I wrote so far- because the balance between her seduction and his tortured mind is so hard to write. Both are a little bit delusional here, both don't have a clue about what's happening beneath the obvious. Which is OOC for Jane as he is portrayed in the canon, but let me try how far I can push him here. My husband said: he's just human after all. So I dared to take the control of the situation away from him this time.  
><em>

_Please, review! It's not that smutty yet, isn't it? _


	3. Chapter 3

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 3

Jane felt surprisingly rested the next morning. Things weren't really bad- she was here. She wanted to be his friend. This was almost like a plan he himself would have made- she had come to him. Now all he had to do was to behave for a change. Be the perfect good friend. A proper gentleman. Nice, polite, decent. No thoughts about sex anymore- that was completely off-limits from now on. Maybe he could mend some of the damage he'd done. He just had to restrain himself- this once.

He wanted to be her friend- so much. He knew he couldn't be her lover. So he would take what he could.

He grabbed his towel and his bag and went to the beach.

She was waiting for him, dressed in a loose fitting white dress. Looking as bright as the sun itself. Damn, she was so…edible. For god's sake- down, boy. He was a friend. Nothing more.

"Hey!", he called out, "Let's go, shall we?"

She nodded, smiling softly, and moved to lead the way.

He felt almost cheerful when they reached the spot she had chosen. Well- it was perfect. Pleasantly secluded, they were all alone. A touch of uneasiness ran up and down his spine. He looked at his innocent little team leader- if she had known what he just thought about. Bah, Jane, you're a monster.

Okay, now the unpleasant part - no one of his colleagues had ever seen him without clothes. Meh, he knew he wasn't possibly much to look at, but he tried to keep fit, bounced around a lot due to his quirky nature, loved to swim long distances and didn't have the poor metabolism of a couch potato. So hey…he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

Given his new affinity to raging hard-ons, he'd chosen loose-fitting bathing trunks today. Usually he preferred speedos, but with sexy agent Lisbon nearby those were out of the question. A towering erection in speedos? Bad idea, my friend. She would possibly slap him- or worse, punch him in the nose. Then he could kiss their friendship goodbye.

He sighed. Why did he have to think about kissing all the time? My, Patrick Jane, you're hormonal debris, that's for sure.

Lisbon tried to watch him out of the corner of her eye without making a complete fool out of her. His hands worked slowly. One button. Then another one.

Finally he sighed absent-mindedly and let the shirt slip from his shoulders. Lisbon gasped, but hid the sound behind a distinctive cough when he looked at her in surprise. His gaze wandered away.

Damn, he was perfect. His arms, shoulders and chest were surprisingly muscular- he did some kind of sport that kept those parts sculpted, she was sure. A taut abdomen lead to slim hips. He had no hair on his upper body. And he wasn't pale- his skin had a natural golden hue everywhere she could see.

He worked on his belt and shed the pants while Lisbon lost her dress in one fluid motion.

Jane moaned and masked the sound with a hearty yawn when he felt her watching him. Light blue triangle bikini. Did it cover her nipples completely? Well, that was a real surprise. Where in hell could you buy those flimsy whiffs of nothing? Sure the advertisement said: "Buy here if you want to torture Patrick Jane".

He awkwardly clasped his hands in front of his groin. Didn't look especially elegant, but at least she wouldn't see the hard body of evidence this way.

"Well", he said brightly, "the ocean looks great. Shall we go swimming?"

She nodded, and they marched into the sea. Jane relaxed the moment he was submerged to the waist- big relief. He lunged forward and dived beneath the surface, just enjoying the feel of the cool water on his overheated skin. He came up pretty fast, sighing with contentment. He hadn't been to the ocean yesterday- he just hadn't been in the mood. Now he regretted it. He could at least try to enjoy these holidays. He was here, he was free, and agent Lisbon…he opened his eyes and looked at her. There she was, her hair still half-dry.

"Do you want to swim for a while?", she asked and he nodded.

She quickly found out that she was no match for him when it came to swimming. He was so fast, his movements controlled and measured, he managed huge distances without a palpable effort. Okay…now she knew where he got those muscles from.

She was exhausted when they returned to their starting point about an hour later. Jane's breath had hardly accelerated. He looked even fitter than before. They were close to a little reef- time to play. She inconspicuously loosened the knot of her bikini top.

"Hey!, she exclaimed, "Let's see if we can find some fishes!"

"Okay!", he said and they dived under the surface.

There were some fishes, and for a moment Lisbon was mesmerized and forgot everything. Jane went a little deeper, she watched his graceful body cleave through the water. That was when she remembered to open the second knot- immediately, the fabric came loose.

xxMentalistxx

They couldn't really explore the reef like that, their breath only lasted for a short glimpse.

Both came up with a gasp. Jane opened his eyes.

Lisbon rised above the surface, both arms extended over her head to push the wet hair out of her face.

Oh my god. Every ounce of blood rushed from his head into regions where he definitely didn't need any more of it.

She'd lost her bikini top. All of it. He forced himself to look away. And failed miserably. Her breasts were- utter perfection. Exactly the right size to fill his over-eager hands, firm, milky, soft-looking…his erection started to throb. Painfully.

He dived back into the water and started to search for the garment. He found it close to her feet- he had to brush her skin to retrieve it. It felt like an electric shock.

He came up and handed her the top, politely averting his eyes (the hardest thing he had done in a while).

"Here", he said softly, "you….lost this…"

He didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you", she whispered. Was there disappointment in her voice? No- he had to be mistaken.

She wasn't embarrassed, though- obviously she trusted him to behave like a good friend. Decently. They knew each other well, so what was a tiny glimpse of forbidden anatomical details? Details forever out of his reach…his mouth went dry. How was he supposed to leave the water with this angry, pulsating thing between his legs? It was straining the waistband of his bathing trunks already. He pushed it up, flat against his abdomen, and kept his hands there.

He tried to twist the front of his body well out of her sight while he raced to reach his towel as fast as possible. He almost lunged for it and wrapped it around his waist. As tight as he could. He looked at her. She was calm, composed. Had no idea in what kind of mortal danger she was right now. Because she trusted him. Nice friend he was.

Now- out of this dire situation. Fast.

"Uhm", he started, "I…I have to get back….there's this very important phone call, so…"

God, how lame was that? Seemed he had completely lost his touch in all things regarding agent Lisbon. He'd never felt so awkward in all his life.

This time, her disappointment was unmistakable, and his chest constricted painfully.

But he couldn't help it. If he spent more time with her, he would hurt her. She would see what she did to him. And their friendship would be over. Which responsible woman would want to be good friends with a guy whose pants exploded every time she came close?

No. He had to harden against her. Awwwwww, great choice of words.

"See…", he mumbled, "I'm sorry. But…I will be…busy over the next days. You are my best friend, Lisbon, and I'm grateful for everything, but…I need some time alone right now. That doesn't mean that I want to avoid you completely,"-Oh yes, that was exactly what he meant-"just- give me three days. Maybe four. Okay?"

"Okay", she said softly, "I understand."

But he saw the tiny pout on her lips. And it hurt him so much.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a loose embrace, making sure that she came nowhere near his groin.

"You were my haven when the storm was raging so bad", he whispered, "I don't want you hurt. Ever."

Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck, well aware of the fact that he pulled back the moment she intensified the contact.

"I know", she said and turned to pick up her stuff.

_Awwwwww, I'm bad, ain't I? But this story isn't all fluffiness, as I said. And all because those two don't talk properly! There are some chapters of sheer torture to write- are you sure you want to read this? If you insist on it…then I see you in chapter four! I promise: there will be only one other chapter of utter pain- then I'll let him see some reason. I promise!_

_And, by the way, for those of you who might be anxiously waiting for this: yes, he will wear his beloved speedos in the next chapter :D._


	4. Chapter 4

_Big challenge, this story- every morning I start to write and have no idea where I'll end up! Let's see where this gets us now…_

_Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts! It's true, Jane is really, really "off"…trying to be a nice guy for once, and getting it all wrong. _

_I'll be posting this chapter now- from tomorrow on, we'll slowly be getting our old Jane back. This is the last angsty chapter!_

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 4

The next morning found Patrick Jane at the same beach he and Lisbon had discovered the day before.

Yes, he had to be completely demented. But he just couldn't stay away. Part of him hoped…no. This was out of the question. He had to stay away from agent Lisbon at all costs. It would hurt their friendship beyond repair if she saw him as a sex crazed savage without the slightest self-control. If he pulled back, at least she'd just see him as a tormented soul who still suffered from the fact that he killed a human being not so long ago. That was far better. He would come along eventually. When they were back in Sacramento he would invite her to lunch, buy her some unobtrusive flowers, smile a lot and engage in their usual banter- and eventually, she would see him as the annoying, but nice, utterly harmless, celibate consultant again.

He couldn't be a friend here. Not when she wore those next-to-nothings and practically rubbed her breasts into his face. Not that she had done that intentionally- he'd been the one who couldn't stop thinking about sex. It was embarrassing all over.

He swam for hours, draining his body of the pent-up energy.

Then he sat down on his towel and watched the ocean. A certain presence he detected in his vicinity told him his world had just collapsed all around him. Again.

She stood quite a distance away from him. Honest surprise edged on her face.

"Hey", he said. Wow, he was really eloquent these days, wasn't he?

Lisbon looked at him.

"Oh", she said, rather speechless herself, "I..I had no idea you would be here!"

Truly, why was he here? She'd thought he would just vanish after their devastating goodbye last day! She had cried herself to sleep! Had thought about flying home immediately! And now he turned up on the single spot where the risk of meeting her again was the biggest?

"Well", she murmured, her voice so small, so lost," I…will just go elsewhere, okay?"

No. Not okay. He couldn't do this to her. No way.

"No", he said matter-of-factly, "stay. I feel fine, I- don't need to be alone today. And- this is our beach, isn't it? Yours and mine. So we should share it. Like responsible adults."

He just didn't think about the clothes she wore. And about the way she looked. He thought about friendship. About what they had been through together.

She stretched out on her towel and turned onto her side, facing him. He hesitated for a moment- and did the same.

Lisbon bit back a slight gasp. He didn't wear the oversized bathing-trunks he'd chosen yesterday. Today, he was clad in skintight black speedos, and she could very well imagine now what he must look like without any clothes at all. His legs were shapely and lightly muscled. And he moved them as gracefully as the rest of his perfect body. And she couldn't help noticing that the speedos were almost incapable of containing his very impressive primary sexual characteristics. She felt her mouth water.

Jane forced himself to keep his eyes on her face. He bathed in the happiness she radiated, her laughter, the light banter she engaged him in. He smiled and talked and told her stories from his past. He felt the trust like a pulsing bond between them. Still there. He would manage. He could be a nice guy. Responsible. Decent. He just wanted to see her smile, that was all. He didn't need to be closer. Everything was fine again in his little world.

Until she turned unto her stomach and said:

"Would you mind spreading some sun screen on my back?", she handed him a small yellow bottle from her bag, "I can't do it myself, so…"

Oh My God.

If there'd be a god, he would be watching him now, laughing his head off.

Lisbon had closed her eyes. Jane sat up and moved closer to her. Not too close. No contact whatsoever. Just his hands- he could manage that, couldn't he?

No. He couldn't. The moment he touched her skin, all hell broke loose beyond his waistband. Her skin was hot, soft, he could feel the strong muscles beneath it. He traced every one of them. His fingers were touch-hungry, and they just overrode his common sense. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from making any sound. She moaned softly. God, Jane prayed, if you exist, please help me now.

She wriggled her bottom. Damn, this was pure, unadulterated hell.

He had a serious problem now: Speedos were not only incapable of hiding a hard-on- it made the fabric virtually disintegrate. Fastest way to shed your speedos? Get an erection the size of an average skyscraper. And that was what Patrick Jane did right now.

Grateful that her back was towards him, he grabbed the next available towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Okay", he said, sounding a little bit shrill to his own ears, "I'm finished."

She smiled at him. Oh, this was the sweetest…

"Shall I reciprocate the favor?", she asked innocently.

"No!", he answered without hesitating, a hint of panic in his eyes, "I…I plan to go to the physiotherapist's for a massage right now. I'm...pretty tense lately."

Her smile deepened. Phil, the physiotherapist, had a crush on her- he'd been getting on her nerves pretty much for the last two days. And this was the reason why she knew that he wouldn't be in today.

So who would give poor Patrick Jane his much needed massage now?

xxMentalistxx

Lisbon walked casually around the corner, knowing full well what she would find.

"Hey there", she said, looking fondly at a rather confused Patrick Jane in a bathrobe, "What about your massage?"

"Hmm", he said, "it seems Phil isn't available today. Too bad."

She came closer. Very close.

"Yes", she said, opening the door to the physiotherapist's practice, "but only the office is locked."

And she knew this because Phil had told her everything about his life and then some the evening before- when she'd run into him at the restaurant.

Jane looked inside the room. There it was- the massage table, directly at the center.

"Yes", he shrugged, "but who's gonna massage me now?"

The moment the words were out, Jane realized his mistake.

Lisbon, good friend that she was, would feel obliged to…

"Oh, I could do that.", she stated calmly, "Can't leave you alone with all the tension, can I?"

"Uhm..", he muttered, "no. Thank you very much, but…no. I'll manage, it's not that bad, so…"

"You don't think I'm competent?", well, she sounded a little bit defensive now…

"Uhm, Lisbon, it's not that…"

"I massaged three brothers after football training day after day when I was a teenager!", she cried out, "I know full well how to work some knots out of your shoulders, Patrick Jane! I'm just trying to be nice and you…"

"Okay!", he capitulated, "You're right! I didn't think, and I would love you to…uhm…work the knots out of my back. So…let's get done with it."

He briskly stepped into the room and grabbed a towel.

"Jane", she said softly, "you don't need a towel. It's just me."

Had she really said that? "Just her"? He almost laughed out loud. "Just her", yes- just the biggest temptation since the Neolithic Age.

But she still thought him to be a nice guy, obviously.

"I'm… a little bit squeamish, Lisbon, so, if you don't mind…",he paused, "turn around, please."

She looked at him with exasperation, but did as he'd told her.

He quickly shed the bathrobe and wrapped the towel around his waist, all the while looking at her breathtaking little buttocks in this tiny, impossible thong. Bright red today.

He looked down, almost groaning with frustration. Look who chose this moment to make an appearance…

He lay down on the massage table, backside up.

"Done!", he exclaimed.

Lisbon secured a large bottle of body oil from the drawer (yeah, he hadn't agreed on this, so what) and walked over to him. He looked good enough to eat. She just couldn't leave him alone. So sorry, Patrick Jane. You're mine. I can't let you slip through my fingers. She smiled and looked at the bottle in her hand. No matter how slippery you'll be in a minute…

xxMentalistxx

Jane tried to relax and ignore his throbbing groin. What became absolutely impossible when he felt agent Teresa Lisbon, nemesis to his self-control, straddle his hips from behind.

He lifted his head.

"What in god's name are you doing there?", he shrieked.

"Relax, Jane", she chuckled, "it's just easier that way. Lay down again, will you?"

He did reluctantly- and felt a generous amount of a warm liquid being poured onto his back.

"Lisbon!", he cried out, "that's really not a good…"

"Relax!", she repeated, "The ache will subside soon!"

He severely doubted that, taking the fact that his member…heavens! Her hands touched his skin, and his mind turned to mush, unable to form a single clear thought. She traced the contours of his muscles first, more stroking than massaging, her touch so soft, so careful. Then she started to work the tension out of his neck, his shoulders, his aching back. He groaned in delight.

Images started to pop up in his head- agent Lisbon in his arms, beneath his body, his hands spreading her legs, and he was pushing inside, deep, feeling her willing flesh accommodate him, soft tissue stretching wide for his intrusion, her sweet lips moaning his name…

Her hands wandered down his sides, brushing his flanks, sliding around his torso, reaching as far as his very sensitive nipples. She touched them briefly, and he growled deep in his throat.

Yes, he would thrust so deep, filling her to the brim, claiming every fiber of her luscious body. Brand her as his. Fuck her senseless.

Her hands wandered lower, spreading more oil on his skin, over his sides, reaching around again, touching his abdomen, pushing lower…

He gyrated his hips.

And felt a fatal tightening in his lower body. His eyes snapped open.

Oh my, he was going to…

That was too much. With a horrified yelp, he jumped up, throwing her off his back with a mighty shove. She managed to regain her balance fast, but hit the metal locker in the corner with an audible thud.

Jane turned, eyes wide with shock, fumbling with the towel around his hips that failed to hide his very, very, very prominent erection. The skin on his torso was still gleaming from the oil she'd poured onto him.

A tiny pout formed on her lips. He was hard as nails, obviously. She had an effect on him. So why wasn't he giving in? She didn't expect anything impossible. She just wanted him to acknowledge his feelings for her. Damn, she knew they were there- and so did he. She just wanted to flirt with him. Kiss him. Cuddle him. Slide her hands over his gorgeous body. Build a life with him (yeah, okay, she admitted it). If he wanted to go slow, hey, she was all game. But his cruel rejection hurt her.

He looked away from her.

"I..I'm", he stammered helplessly, "I don't..really.."

He grabbed his bathrobe, turned on his heels and fled the room.

_Oh oh…poor Lisbon. I start to get a little bit impatient with Jane…don't worry: next chapter, she'll really get to him._

_Please review. I'm very self-conscious about this one, so every opinion is greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for your encouraging feedback- I'm floored! _

_Now, let's see how agent Lisbon gets a reaction out of Jane…_

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 5

Jane sat on the terrace of the restaurant and felt awful. He had royally fucked up yesterday. He groaned and shut his eyes in shame.

Maybe he should stop on social contact altogether. At least as long as he didn't have full control of his abilities. Some months in total solitude on a mountain in Siberia and sure he would…

"Jane?", her voice was so tiny, his heart ached. He looked up at her.

She wore a loose fitting white blouse and denim shorts. She looked like a sweet, innocent little girl.

"Lisbon.", he whispered. He felt utterly defeated.

"I was wondering…"she averted her gaze. Hesitated., "I was wondering if you- there's a boat trip today, in one of those boats with the paned floors, you heard about this? You can see pretty much of the reefs that way, I...heard it's very interesting. So…would you like to go on the trip with me?"

He couldn't believe she was still ready to forgive him. He had behaved like an idiot. But he couldn't accept her offer. If he went on this trip, he knew he would betray her trust again. Take unfair advantage of the situation. Touch her more than he should.

Touch her…differently from how a mere consultant should touch his colleague.

He looked at her and his eyes were so sad, so forlorn, that her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Teresa", he whispered, "but…I think…I'd rather not."

He immediately saw the utter disappointment in her face and it hurt so much he almost cringed.

She nodded shortly before she turned and went away.

xxMentalistxx

She crossed her arms over her chest and just kept walking on shaking legs.

Her face was flaming hot and most likely as red as a tomato. She was so ashamed. Obviously, he'd felt abused by what she'd done yesterday. Violated.

Damn, she knew she should have stopped immediately when she'd noticed that she couldn't play it cool. But he'd felt so damn good, his smooth skin under her hungry hands, she couldn't have stopped to save her life, even when she had noticed that her touch was getting more and more sensual, her stroking more and more like a lover's caress.

She shuddered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

But- but he'd had one hell of an erection when he'd scrambled away from her! She just knew he felt something for her- she sensed it whenever he was close! So why did he reject her so violently? Again and again?

Damn him! She wouldn't allow him to push her away any longer- she would fight like a lioness!

He was the only one she wanted. If he didn't love her, she would pull back, cradle her aching heart for the rest of her days and never fall in love again. She sobbed.

And if he didn't give in just because she'd asked nicely, she would…convince him.

And she would use every single piece of weaponry that was at her command.

xxMentalistxx

Patrick Jane still sat on the terrace some hours later. He'd planned on getting completely wasted, but his first whiskey still stood untouched. He felt so miserable he couldn't even lift his hand.

He looked towards the pier where the boat started to get ready for departure.

He detected Lisbon in front of the gangway. She had shed the blouse and now wore a dark red bikini top.

She was sporting a large, angry bruise on her shoulder- she'd hit the locker when he had pushed her off his back. Hell, he felt really bad now. She'd just tried to be nice. It wasn't her fault that he had zero self-control right now and couldn't help lusting shamelessly after his beautiful team-leader.

But wait- who was the guy talking to her? Tall. Muscled. Broad-shouldered. Dark. Jane scowled. And Lisbon…she was flirting, for god's sake. Throwing her hair back. Bending her hips. Stroking her thigh absent-mindedly. Pointing her sweet little breasts clad in just the teeny weeny bikini top in the stranger's direction. Wait- this was no stranger! It was Phil, the hotel's physiotherapist! And- he obviously was accompanying Lisbon on the boat!

Anger flared in Jane- this…over-muscled brute wouldn't get his dirty paws on HIS Lisbon! He got up so fast the blood rushed from his head - he raced to the boat and got into the queue behind Lisbon and her admirer.

"Oh", Lisbon said with an innocent expression on her face, "I thought you didn't want to join us on this trip, Jane?"

"Uhm", he pressed out through gritted teeth, "I- well…I changed my mind."

xxMentalistxx

Lisbon bit her lip to contain the smile that threatened to show on her face.

Poor Phil. He didn't stand a chance against the master.

He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and didn't have a clue about what was going on.

Jane in contrast was funny, clever, fascinating and absolutely on top of his game. It had been a long time since she had seen him like this. It felt like rain on her parched soul.

Phil had just asked her what she would like to drink when Jane already handed her one of her beloved Pina Coladas. He smiled sweetly at her.

Phil coughed.

"Well", he said to Lisbon, "our dinner yesterday was...very nice."

Oh? Jane mused. They'd already had dinner together and he didn't know what she was drinking? Liked to talk about himself, our Phil, hmmm? He noticed that the dark-haired hunk constantly fiddled with his attire- straightening his collar, smoothing down his hair. Rearranging his white pants on his muscular frame. A little vain to top it off, hm? Not your lucky day, Phil…Lisbon isn't into peacocks. Buy the way, the guy had no style whatsoever. A flowered shirt in blue and yellow? Come on, give me a break!

Jane smiled his killer smile and stroked Lisbon's shoulder.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Just straightening your straps", he shrugged, "I wouldn't want them to cut into your lovely skin."

She smiled.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you, Jane."

He definitely knew how to do that. Whenever she talked to Phil, Jane initiated physical contact with her, effectively distracting her from the constantly blabbering physiotherapist.

He brushed his hand over her inner thigh, making her shiver.

"Just a whiff of sand there, Lisbon", he purred.

He blew on her cleavage, making goose bumps rise all over her.

"Mosquito.", he cooed.

When they finally reached the reef, everybody moved to have a look through the huge pane inserted into the floor.

"Oh", Jane exclaimed, casually wrapping his arm around Lisbon's bare shoulders, "see, there's a paracanthurus hepatus. And over there, an anampses meleagrides. I was wondering, Phil- which other specimens of fauna can be found in this habitat?"

Phil looked dumbfounded.

"Phew…" he stammered, "well….I…"

Jane grinned. Intellectually challenged, aren't you, my friend? Well, too bad for you. Sexy little Teresa here has a thing for the smart guys.

He tightened his hold on her. Lisbon shivered. Hell, that felt so good, she was glad she wasn't a boy right now. Seemed Phil served his purpose just well. She smiled adoringly at the dark-haired hunk.

"Hey,Phil", she purred , "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the beach Party tonight?"

She felt Jane stiffen.

"Oh…sure, Teresa", Phil beamed, "would be my pleasure, in fact."

Teresa? He called HIS woman Teresa? Jane went livid. He would go to this damn beach party- and they would see who would take her home in the end.

_Okay, we're slowly getting somewhere here…please review! It always makes my day to read your comments!_


	6. Chapter 6

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 6

Patrick Jane hadn't felt this alive for a very long time.

He went shopping in a flashy little boutique, buying a white shirt and a very low-cut black pinstripe vest with matching pants. Okay, the outfit practically screamed "Take me!", but right now he was ready to do everything to make sure that he would be Teresa Lisbon's sole center of attention at this evening's beach party.

He showered and dressed with care. Taking his time. He usually wasn't a vain guy, but tonight the stakes were high. He was Teresa Lisbon's best friend, a position he honored more than anything. And as her friend, it was his duty to make her see the errors of her ways.

He opened as many buttons as he could until he reached the top of his vest. Four buttons. This way, rather much of his chest was visible. He was self-conscious for some moments, then decided to just go with it.

He watched his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look bad. His hair was light from all the sunshine. His skin slightly tanned (he wasn't into sunbathing, so the effect wasn't that strong). His clothes were new, impeccable and expensive. Was there anything she wouldn't like? He couldn't detect anything. So he inhaled deeply, left his hut and headed for the beach.

He felt a tiny hint of bad conscience when he got closer to the soft, danceable music wafting up from the ocean. But…he wouldn't be downright seducing her. He just wanted to make her see that she had- more interesting options than this dimly lit beefcake. So he would be interesting and sweet, charming her a little bit, letting her have a good time…and in the end, he would retreat like the perfect gentleman he absolutely wasn't- well, at least he didn't feel like one right now.

But he would do everything, everything for his Teresa. He smiled. Yes, damn him. She would always be his, and nothing could change that. He would simply be her secret admirer, adoring her from afar, yearning for her in the silence of the attic. Like a minstrel, sad at heart but also grateful to be allowed near her. She didn't need to know that he didn't feel like a friend for her.

He sighed and entered the party area.

He saw her immediately, his senses tuned to her so much he didn't even have to search.

He looked at her, and his heart felt so full, it was close to bursting. She wore a tiny black dress, very short, with spaghetti straps. Did this woman always wear something tiny? Had she chosen all the clothes she brought just to torment him, or was this just a misconception on his side? Possibly the latter. Play it cool, Jane. Or you'll lose her forever.

Aaaah, there was Phil. Predictable as he was (loser) he wore a short sleeved shirt with a widely exaggerated flower-print. In orange and lavender. Good thing his smart little Teresa had decided to wear black. It was hardly possible to find something that matched Phil's exclusive taste.

The situation was pretty much a déjà vu: Phil prattling on and on, Lisbon trying to listen politely. Jane came closer. Without calling attention to himself. Yet.

His chance came when the hotel manager waved for Phil to step aside.

Jane approached Lisbon then.

"Teresa", he whispered softly. He saw her startle- and the look of pure, unadulterated delight that spread on her face when she looked at him. Whoa- what was that? He couldn't pursue the thought right now. But- he felt strangely dizzy all of a sudden.

"Hey", he said softly, "I brought you something."

He showed her a small, brooch-like arrangement made of a dark red rose, already fastening it on her dress. His warm, soft fingers touched her skin. She felt goose bumps rising all over her heated body.

"Jane", she breathed, covering his hand with hers, "it's wonderful. But…I'm not your date tonight."

He chuckled.

"Has he given you anything?", he asked.

"No.", Lisbon smiled.

"Then I'm just helping out.", he shrugged, "I'm surprised you aren't dancing yet. I know you're an avid dancer."

"Phil doesn't like to dance.", she sighed.

"Then I just have to stand in for him again", he said fondly, taking her hand in his, pulling her onto the dance floor.

She couldn't resist. She knew she should play hard to get, but she was unable to push him away. Not when he looked so sexy, so masculine, so utterly charming. An impish smile playing on his perfect lips. His blond curls gleaming in the candle light. She lowered her face to his shoulder, pushing her hand into the gap left free by his low-cut shirt, touching his chest with her hot little fingers.

Oh no. Jane twisted slightly sideways to prevent her from noticing the sudden onrush of blood in his groin area. Just good it was dark by now, the flickering torches providing a soft, slightly gloomy illumination. Very romantic.

Lisbon nestled up against him, sighing softly.

They danced for a long time. Talking sometimes, reveling in each other's presence, laughing.

When Phil came back, Jane just continued to outwit him. He knew all kinds of things about the Maldives, and Phil had absolutely no clue about the island he was working on.

Lisbon stared at Jane with sheer adoration in her eyes. How could she ever have thought him to be annoying? Sure, he unnerved her sometimes. Okay- very often. But the reason why he always managed to get to her was that he was such a fascinating, smart, magnetic personality. There was magic all around him.

Nameless arousal touched her whole body. She felt electrified, Phil completely forgotten. Jane brought her a cocktail, but she didn't want to drink. She just wanted to look at him, bath in his attention. Concentrate on this wonderful feeling in the pit of her stomach. He sent butterflies soaring, the sharp sensations of lust making her dizzy. She needed to have him tonight.

So she started to touch him more frequently. Holding his hand. Pushing her fingers into his golden curls, stroking them out of his forehead (his hair was so soft- she could have done that for hours). She even wiped a crumb of bread from the corner of his mouth with her finger while they ate.

They left the party early. Phil was nowhere to be seen (well, better for the eyes given the colors of his attire), probably discouraged by Jane's flawless charm. Nobody could best him in that area.

He walked her to her hut, the air between them charged with sexual energy. She knew it had to happen and felt giddy with anticipation. Damn, he looked so good. He was everything she'd ever wanted. He had spoiled her for all men- no one would do but him.

They reached her little beach villa and he turned towards her. His eyes sparkled in the darkness. He bowed down and kissed her cheek, the touch of his lips so soft it was hardly discernible.

"Thank you for this evening, Teresa", he whispered, "it was wonderful. I see you tomorrow…good night."

And he turned and walked away, bringing distance between them, fast- before he did something really, really stupid.

xxMentalistxx

Jane stood on his patio and watched the dark sea. He was clad in a pair of tight-fitting black boxers, ready to sleep, but he couldn't. He was aroused and desperate and full of a passionate longing that clawed at his heart.

He knew he'd done the right thing. Had been a nice guy. Class A gentleman. But if he could have kicked his own butt he would have done so innumerable times by now.

Why hadn't he just told her the truth: Hey, I want to be your friend, but I don't know if I can- because I love you, and I want you so much right now it drives me insane?

He groaned, flopping down on the bed. He had to sleep. He would look like hell tomorrow.

He was just starting to wallow in his misery in earnest when suddenly the deafening crash of splintering wood filled the room.

Someone kicked in his backdoor.

_Ohhh, I know that's mean…you just have to wait until tomorrow, I swear! And for those who don't mind smut at all or even like it: Tomorrow's gonna be good (insert evil grin here)._

_Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews! Please, tell me what you think, don't stop now! I always LOVE to hear your opinion!_


	7. Chapter 7

_WARNING: This gets filthy- NOW!_

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 7

Jane's eyes were wide with horror.

Senior special agent Teresa Lisbon came for him, dressed in an extremely flimsy, unbelievably short, practically see-through nightgown that left no doubt about the fact that she wore nothing underneath it. His shock didn't prevent him from getting hard. Like pure steel.

Her face was intent. Icy. Livid.

She grabbed his wrist and handcuffed it to his bed's headboard before repeating the same action on the other side.

"Teresa!", he cried out, "what…"

"Shut up!", she yelled. He startled and obeyed.

Lisbon moved slowly, finally straddling his hips. He groaned. She raked her fingernails over his chest, making him think that he was most possibly dreaming- Ohhhhhh….yes, this definitely felt like the hottest sexual fantasy. Only much, much better.

"Listen, Jane", she snarled, "I tried to be nice- I really did. I gave you every chance to come along. I was sweet, fair, patient, understanding. But no matter what I did- you ran."

"But I…"

"Keep your trap shut, Patrick Jane- or I swear to god I'll gag you!"

He swallowed and was silent immediately.

"What I was just about to say when I was so rudely interrupted", she gave him a pointed glare, "was that I'm fed up. I've had it with you, Patrick Jane. It's playtime for me now. And god knows I earned it! By the way… if it has slipped your notice- like pretty much everything else in the last days- you're tied to the bed. So don't try to put up a fight. You'll just hurt yourself."

She got up and closed the remains of the door she'd kicked in. Only the lock had splintered, and she had wisely chosen the backdoor for her entrance, wading through the shallow water and climbing up on his porch. The patio was separated from his neighbor's by a wooden wall, so the broken door was no privacy problem. They would be heard, of course. But those were the Maldives, full of over-eager honeymooners. They wouldn't draw attention.

She just hoped he wouldn't cry for help. She turned around. He was watching her, panting, eyes wide with surprise, desire and…fear. She reveled in the expression. He should be scared. She would take every ounce of self-control from him. Make him a whimpering, begging mass of lust. With pleasure.

She walked over to him and straddled him again. She slowly retrieved a piece of black cloth she had wrapped around her wrist.

"Sorry, Jane," she purred, " you got every chance to prevent this. But you fucked up big time."

She blindfolded him. Jane gasped, but was smart enough not to say anything.

Done. She smiled smugly. Now he was hers. Completely at her mercy. He wasn't running anywhere now. The whole glorious, sexy male at her disposal. Oh, that felt good.

He bore her scratch marks on his chest. She bowed down and trailed them with her tongue, bathing in his soft moans.

She got up, completely separating her body from his, and he whimpered in protest until he felt her legs brushing against his. She squatted down and pulled his boxers off, freeing his throbbing erection. Damn, he was huge. Her insides clenched with anticipation. But no need to rush things- they had all night. She pressed a chaste kiss on his length, square in the middle, and felt him buck beneath her lips. Hmmmm. Sensitive, aren't we? She kissed him some more, and he cried out every time. She had just planned to play with him a little bit, but this was too much temptation to resist. She licked across the tip of his manhood, and Jane roared with lust, straining against the handcuffs.

"Oh god Teresa", he gasped, "please don't stop, I'm going to die.."

"Don't talk", she purred against his most sensitive spot, making him shake so hard the handcuffs rattled, "be a good little boy and maybe I'll keep this up for a while."

He wailed when she sucked on the crown of his rock hard member, pushing her tongue into the tiny slit on top of it. Hot sweat broke out on his body while his hips undulated beneath her. He was unable to stop the movement, the lust boiled in his veins so hot he almost couldn't breathe.

He felt her mouth open, taking his cock in as deep as she could, and his scream burned in his lungs, he pulled on the handcuffs so hard he bruised his wrists, and it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was her sweet mouth on him, her hot tongue caressing his straining length, sucking him into ecstasy.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted what she was doing to him, but he couldn't form the words. He was a seething mass of lust and sensation, and feeling was all he could do.

Lisbon's hot, sweet lips spanned his shaft, her tongue pressing down on the hard ridge, going up and down, up and down, god, it made him shake all over, she almost pulled back completely, sucking on the tip of his cock, then pushed back down, his hypersensitive glans hitting the back of her throat- he cried out, close to delirium, his whole body felt tense and tight, ready to shoot his load anytime now.

"Teresa", he whimpered, "pull back-release me, fast, I'm going to…."

But she just continued her merciless sucking, cupping his balls with her hot little hands, and he came with a roar, directly into her mouth. Lisbon groaned with delight when she swallowed his come, using her tongue to coax even more out of him, and he screamed, as loud as he could. She drank everything he could give, until his head fell back against the headboard with an audible thud. He was gasping for air, shivering beneath her, heaving sobs wracking his body. She finally released his manhood and moved to straddle him again.

She removed the blindfold. His eyes were wet, he looked at her with utter adoration. She wiped at his lips with her thumb.

"Listen, Jane", she growled, "as you can imagine, I'm rather- excited right now. And this is all your fault. So, you can choose from two options. Number one: you promise not to run, and I'm going to untie you. Then, you can participate in the fun. And, in case you were unable to deduce that by now: No, I'm not into slow, adoring lovemaking , and especially not at this very moment. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can manage. Given that you're hung like a horse, this could be just as hard as I like it- and I hope you'll give me some bruises while you're at it. Number two: If you're unsure about your ability to behave yourself, you stay restrained- and I'll just have to mount and ride you until you scream. I give you some moments of privacy to make your decision."

She got up and opened the minibar, retrieving a small bottle of water. She drank some of it and returned to the bed, crawling on top of it to straddle his hips again. Hmmm, there was movement beneath her crotch. Look who's ready to play again. She smiled. She appreciated his vigor.

"You want to drink?" she breathed, and he nodded.

She put the open bottle against his lips and he swallowed thirstily. Damn, even the soft movements of his throat made her hot. When he'd finished, she recapped the bottle and threw it away.

Pushing both hands into his uber-soft curls she bowed down and kissed him. It was their first kiss, and he all but melted against her. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth and he sucked on it greedily. Her fingers massaged his scalp while her lips slowly drove him crazy, taking more, and more, their tongues dueling, battling, both of them getting more and more frenzied.

When she broke the kiss and pulled away, he groped blindly for her lips, whimpering when she wouldn't come back. He needed to get his hands on her.

"I choose option number one", he groaned.

Lisbon smiled.

"I hoped you would say that."

_Anyone who was hoping he would choose number two? Sorry, not this time… _

_Please review! How was it so far?_


	8. Chapter 8

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 8

As soon as she had unlocked the cuffs, she was already flat on her back, Patrick Jane's body covering hers. She gasped.

He directly went for her throat, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, hard, passionate love-bites that had her moaning with pleasure in seconds. He ripped the flimsy nightgown form her body with one single motion of his wrist.

His hands were hot and intent, clutching her hips, already angling her for his penetration.

"You want hard?," he growled between kisses, "damn, I'll do you so hard you'll scream for mercy!"

He was already spreading her legs with strong, eager hands.

"I'll scream for more!", she cried out, reveling in the feeling of his weight on her, pushing her down.

He chuckled.

"Tough little girl,hm?", he spanned her hips with his hands, "Let me try to get it in there, then- damn, you're tiny…"

She was , and he loved it. It drove him mad. He would just force his cock inside her if he had to, no turning back now. He was sweating, every cell of his body going into painful overload, he'd had an erection for days, but this was arousal so complete it bordered on agony. It gripped his whole being. His mind was shut down, simply not working anymore, and there was only one goal that mattered: Claiming her.

The tip of his member nudged her core, and he could feel her excruciating tightness although he wasn't even inside her yet.

"Damn, Teresa", he growled, "I'm going to hurt you…"

"Yessss", she hissed, "please, hurt me!"

His hips moved of their own volition, slamming forward with all the force he could muster, pushing his length inside her so deep her mouth opened in shock. Her whole body went rigid under the power of his penetration- for a moment, everything went black. It didn't hurt, it was just too much, too much pressure, too much friction, dormant tissues soaring to new life, expanding to the limits for the brutal intruder. Mind-blowing pleasure streamed through her body like fire, searing her, and she had no idea if she could survive this night. Her hips pushed upwards, wanting even more of him although there was so much already she could hardly cope.

Jane panted into her face, mouth open, gulping for air. Her soft, hot walls were squeezing at his over-sensitized manhood, the sensation was pure torture, until a pleasure spread through his guts so all-encompassing that he sobbed under the onslaught. She would take everything from him, this had nothing to do with ordinary sex.

He tried to move, not thinking that he could with her clutching him so tightly, but it worked eventually, he pulled from the suction of her body, then pushed back inside, groaning with the effort, but his strokes were sure and deep, laying claim on every inch of skin, taking her completely until her womb constricted under his thrusts and she came, staggering waves of ecstasy crashing down on her, her screams echoing through the room, and he clenched his teeth against the sweet ministrations of her core against his shaft. She convulsed all around him, reducing his world toa mass of roaring wildfire, but he didn't cave in, and his erection stayed as hard as merciless steel, ready to torment his hungry kitten some more.

He pulled out as soon as she came down from her high, desperately trying to suck some air into his lungs. He looked at her- god, she was beautiful. But hell- she was a dirty little witch. He smiled despite his wrecking exhaustion. Who would have thought that his controlled team-leader was such a volcano between the sheets? Not that he was complaining, not a bit…

"You still want hard?", he growled into her ear.

"Yes!", she moaned, "more, please!"

Damn, she WAS a tough little girl. He kissed her cherry red lips, the kiss turning frantic and hungry very fast, he still felt starved for her, needing more.

"Get on your knees!" he groaned into her mouth. She shivered with anticipation and did what he'd told her. Jane knelt down between her legs.

"Spread them wider, Teresa,", he breathed, "I'm still so hard for you…"

He watched her naked back for a second, so slim, she looked as fragile as a little bird. But he knew she wasn't. He still couldn't believe that she allowed him to do that. Allowed him to take her body in this wild, unrestrained frenzy.

She buried her face in the sheets, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. Jane bit his lip, his arousal so sharp his guts were tied in knots. He grabbed her narrow waist, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. Everything about her was so perfect, he just couldn't…

He rammed inside her to the hilt, and Lisbon gasped when he suddenly filled, stretched her so completely, she yelled on top of her lungs, instinctively trying to pull her legs beneath her, but Jane grabbed her upper thighs and held her in place, firmly against him, his hips nestled against her soft buttocks. He needed some moments to compose himself, to reestablish a modicum of brain activity. He felt almost paralyzed with pleasure.

"Believe me," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm going to do this for the rest of our stay here- every day innumerable times. Again and again. Until we both can't move anymore."

He groaned and started to thrust, not gently, not slowly. Fast, so fast, his hips slapping against her rounded flesh, his rock-hard length grinding against her tender, slick sheath, again and again, until everything was raw, hot, and the ecstasy poured into her blood like a flash-flood. He all but pounded her into the mattress, didn't slow his harsh pumping when he felt her come, thrusting on and on into her clutching body, holding nothing back anymore, knowing he had to stop and still giving more. He was fucking her without restraint now, and her climax was followed immediately by another one, and a third, until she sobbed under the force of her release.

He couldn't hold back any longer and send her into orgasm once more when he ejaculated with a hoarse shout, hot semen gushing into her core in huge spurts, he knew he was bruising her hips with his tight grip but couldn't have stopped to save his life. He just came, and came, until the sensations became too much and he pulled out in desperation, spilling the rest of his seed on her delicate back. She arched against him, pushing up on her forearms, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him, wrapping his arms around her body, so small against his. He dropped his head on her shoulder, still feeling the tremors of their violent orgasms surging through both their bodies.

That had been- unbelievable. Incomprehensible. He tried to control his breathing, but gave up after some seconds and just panted, his open mouth against her skin. His tongue flicked out to taste her, and the moment his taste-buds processed her breathtaking flavor he felt like a drug-addict. He needed the next shot. Fast. This was going to be a long night.

"Hard enough?", he rasped when he could form words again.

"God, yes", she sighed, "perfect!"

He bit her neck lightly.

"Glad to hear that.", he whispered, all but collapsing on the bad, taking her small frame with him. He tucked her in against his side, kissing her hair, bathing in her presence. She was here. She wore his scent on her skin. He was as happy as he hadn't been in a long, long time.

_What's missing? Hell, yeah- the TALKING! Let's get to this in the next chapter!_

_Please- review! Did you like this? Tell me how I'm doing!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry, I know I dind't warn you, but this is the final chapter- I'm not really content with it, but I simply don't want to drag my stories on and on…but there will be other stories, I'm sure._

Seducing Patrick Jane

Chapter 9

Teresa Lisbon felt crammed. Filled up to the limit. She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, pushing them higher, opening up to him. He surged even deeper with his next thrust, and she cried out. Damn, it felt good. So good.

She pushed her hips upward, meeting his sure, hard strokes one by one, their bodies slapping against each other with undiminished vigor. Jane groaned into her ear, and the sound vibrated through her veins.

She wanted to get closer, crawl into his skin, and she clutched at his back, wet and sandy, scratching his skin lightly.

Tiny waves lapped at her, flooding onshore up to her shoulders, wetting her hair. The warm water felt soothing on her overheated skin, the soft, wet sand beneath her supporting her like a pillow.

Jane pushed up on his forearms, accelerating his thrusts. So much friction now, he pounded into her, more, more, her senses soaring higher, she threw back her head, whimpering, panting, her body so close to exploding, he seemed to grow even larger inside her, more stretching, more pressure, yes, he hung his head in ecstasy, his golden hair still wet from the ocean.

Her legs clutched him tighter, and he quickened his thrusts even more, slamming in and out, in and out, until she saw stars behind closed lids, and suddenly everything went black before she exploded in a bout of lightning. Her walls convulsed so hard Jane gasped, his thrusts faltering when he felt the climax being wrenched from his guts. He roared with lust and came, is seed was hot, spurting into her in large waves, and she climaxed again, her slick sheath clutching him, demanding more, everything, until his hard orgasm subsided, all of him spent inside her. He panted into her face, eyes still clenched shut against the fierce onslaught of sheer pleasure.

When he could breathe again, he pulled out, smiled at the disapproving little sound she made, and collapsed next to her, immediately gathering her into his arms. He knew she needed the contact, and so did he. Plus, he would do everything in his power to make sure she got exactly what she wanted at every minute she spent in his vicinity- it was the least he could do after behaving like a moron in the days before.

He groaned slightly.

"I still can't believe I didn't notice what you were up to", he muttered, "I've been so stupid."

They had talked the whole night- well, whenever they'd been able to stop touching, kissing, loving each other. Which hadn't been that often. But Jane saw the truth now.

He was silent for a second, musing.

"And I hurt you so much.", he whispered eventually.

"Don't worry", she chuckled, "you made it up to me- several times."

"You practically had to force me", he said, "and that though I 've been hard since the moment I saw you at the bar. Here I was, in pain all the time because of my raging erection, and had no idea that you just wanted me to behave my worst. What a miserable show for Patrick Jane, hmmm?"

Lisbon kissed his neck, smiling when he sighed in contentment. He tasted so good. His skin smooth and soft and utterly delicious.

"You haven't been yourself since you came back", she whispered, "closing cases, yes. But you didn't even see us, Patrick. We were there all the time, waiting for you to be part of the team again. But you just closed your eyes. No wonder that you didn't truly see me when I approached you at the bar. I so much hoped you would- but you only saw guilt and a strange kind of debt you wanted to pay. You never saw what I wanted."

He nodded reluctantly.

"I wanted to pay for what I've done to you, " he murmured, "for the pain I've caused, the trust I've betrayed. I felt so close to you before…Red John died. And then it was all gone in a second. I thought, if I don't pressure you, be the best friend you could dream about, I could retrieve some of it."

"Well", she chuckled, "it wasn't exactly friendship I dreamed about…."

He laughed.

"Damn", he muttered, "and how could that have slipped my notice, hmm?"

He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him, so that she straddled his hips.

"I love you, Teresa", he breathed," I have loved you for so long. Please, I beg you- never doubt my feelings again."

"I love you, Patrick", she answered, "I want a future with you. And I'm glad I came here. Even if the whole thing did look like a complete failure sometimes."

His emotions bubbled up inside his throat. Had she just said that she loved him? He pulled her down and kissed her before the tears could spill over.

"You must have felt like a fool when I left you in front of your hut after the party", he said against her lips.

"Oh yes, I did", she whispered, "I was so angry, I could've killed you the moment the shock subsided."

"You almost did", he sighed, "death by sensory overload. I would have gone willingly, you know?"

He grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly, then slid into her to the hilt- his size didn't fail to shock her for a moment… it never did. She gasped.

He started to move slowly, thrusting upwards, building up speed and depth. Lisbon moaned and closed her eyes, finding a rhythm of her own, moving up and down on his rock-hard shaft.

"No way", she rasped before her brain shut down every coherent thought, "we still have two weeks of tropical paradise right before us."

"Oh god", he moaned in mock horror, "woman- you WILL kill me!"

And then they forgot all about words.

**The End**

_Thank you so much for sticking with this story! You've been the world's best readership again! I'll be back soon with something brand new , and I hope you will still be there to read what I concoct then. It's been a pleasure to share my stuff with you!_


End file.
